legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Abyss Zurg
Abyssal Zurg, also know as Abyss Zurg and Janes Hazard by his original name, is the new Buzz Lightyear's archenemy, and the biggest threat to Ratatoskr and the Rogues in Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire so far. He is an original character from LOTM: Sword of Kings and LOTM: A Draw of Kings created by DestroyerSubjugator90. His main goal is to conquer the entire 4th Multi-Universe and use the Sword of Kings to create new Supernova to wipe out all life in other Multi-Universes. However, Team Lightyear and AL Team continually thwarts his plans. Zurg is set to appear as one of the many main antagonists in LOTM: A Draw of Kings, the sequel storyline of LOTM: Sword of Kings. He is one of the many Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire generals, and is the inhuman Evil Ruler of the DEM Z Planet. His Drone Army, also called Zurg Universal Forces, ''is one of the most powerful forces on DEM Empire, making him a top member of DEM Monarchy. In this story, he will be played much dark as possible to the point in becoming a Complete Monster as long he is a DEM Empire General (which the original Zurg is ''VERY different) and is one of the most feared members on DEM Empire for his nihilistic and insane personality. Unlike of his original vessel, he is actually, the true responsable for the death Buzz Lightyear's parents and the responsable for transforming the Spirits in cruel killers, Spirits like Kurumi Tokisaki, thanks for his wars and tortures, invasions, genocides and oppression in his planets. He also, will be the main enemy of the original Emperor Zurg; Abyss Zurg's actions were too cruel for his original vessel. He is also the 7th most powerful Abyssal on all Multi-Universes. An unfeeling sociopath who believes in absolute power, Abyss Zurg is eerily reminiscent of the Sith Empire's and now is a General of DEM Empire. Abyss Zurg makes it his duty to utterly crush the Ratatoskr using the power of Galaxy Killer, a planet-sized superweapon capable of harvesting energy from Black Holes to fire a weapon capable of destroying entire galaxies, something Abyss Zurg willingly proves he is willing to do upon firing on the 2569 Galaxy. Personality Abyss Zurg was, for most of his life, aligned with the Abyssal Side. The Galactic King described him as deeply wicked and a damned soul, but Abyss Zurg ascribed much of his own strength to the anger he had developed over the years. He had a deep hatred for the Je'har and the Heroes, the former for slaying his countrymen and parents and the latter for doing nothing to oppose the Je'har, though it had the power to do so. He was also ambitious, desiring to completely rule the Multi-Universe and destroy entire realities, killing zillions in the process. In his dealings with subordinates, Abyss Zurg brooked no arguments and was known to execute and threaten those who failed or disobeyed him. He felt some comradeship with Evil Buzz Lightyear, but his later insubordination led him to choke him to death. Abyss Zurg felt that only those who understood the power of the Abyss could truly control the universe, and he used his own Abyss power to influence and manipulate others.He killed countless beings across the universe in his bid for power, ending the lives of at least a trillion in one instance as a demonstration of his abilities to Leia Organa. His apprentice, Brakiss, believed that Abyss Zurg never forgave anyone who crossed him. Abyss Zurg was also known to don a white Hendanyn death mask, complete with black accents and set with tiny jewels in the corners of the eye slits,and a suit of armor, which he wore when appearing to most of his subordinates or adversaries, such as during his encounters with Luke Skywalker and his ultimatum to Chief of State Elliot Baldwin Woodman. This gave him a foreboding appearance that he used to awe and impress people and also served to disguise his identity. Complete Monster proposal *'Abyss Zurg' is a would-be Abyssal conqueror who despises everything that isn't him and fancies himself a God of the Abyssals, believing himself to be the reincarnation of the Fallen I. In his first appearance he creates a device designed to take away people's free will and make them his slaves in at least 50 planets of DEM Empire he has possession. He tricks four self-loathing Abyssals, into believing this will cure them of being Abyssals, preying on their feelings of inadequacy and subjecting them to torture to turn them into his Angels... Figures like the Horsemen of Apocalypse and then orders his soldiers to go on a worldwide genocidal rampage, wiping out most of the population of his planets and sucking the souls of the deceased victims to increase his power level. In his next appearance, Zurg creates a plague designed to wipe out most humans and Abyssals that loyal to Isaac Westcott. This plague furthers tensions between humans from DEM Empire and Abyssals during the final days of the Cataclysmatic War, with some humans blaming Abyssals for it, and for putting DEM Empire in state of total war. Later Zurg manages to get hold of some time travel technology and uses it to travel to the Axis of Time, a interdenominational area that controls time itself and plans on destroying the time stream and reality itself, so that he can recreate it in his own image where he will be the one ruling over DEM Empire by killing Isaac Westcott when he was just an infant. Zurg also kidnapped mystical creatures to use them to kill the Ratatoskr. When the DEM Empire lost, Zurh opted to kidnap the innocent Hoppo-chan, daughter of Isaac Westcott, and torture and brainwash her into the amnesiac assassin. History Abyss Zurg (called Janes in that time) was born during the last days of the 4th Universe (when DEM Empire destroyed that reality), and was the son of Brendol, a Commandant for the Imperial Academy on Arkanis. While growing up, he always thought it was his destiny to rule the Multi-Universe. When the Sith Empire signed the Galactic Concordance, Janes, and many others, who grew up hearing stories of great Dark Empires, and how the Balam Alliance saved the Multi-Universe from the chaos of the Democracy, believed that the Heroes were weak and would never live up to the supreme power of the Dark Empires. So Janes, and other Imperial Officers fled to the Unknown Regions, where they would create the Death Order, a military and political junta formed by humans and Drones and follow the Dark imperial ideology. He, through technological terror, achieved military superiority throughout the Order, eventually gaining the rank of General. Later, Janes was invited to join the Sith Empire for his powerful hatred. Janes, most of his teenage life, grew up in the Sith Empire killing and destroying innocent people for Darth Hades. However, Janes left the Sith Empire because he wanted to control the Multi-Universe but not help someone to control it. As General, Janes returned to the Death Order. He had completed confidence in his troops, training methods and weapons. His soldiers, who were often trained on capital ships, underwent vivid simulations to create the most loyal soldiers for the Death Order. This system was an extension of the ideas of his father's Commandant's Cadets, from the Arkanis Academy. Later, Janes created an army of Robots to serve him. Years later, Janes joined the most powerful Dark Empire, the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire, where he became a General, and where his Drone army was welcomed. Janes, now know as Abyss Zurg, left his humanity and became a cruel Abyssal. As a General, Abyss Zurg commanded several attacks in countless planets and galaxies. Abyss Zurg destroyed 9000 planets with his Abyssal Powers and killed 2000000000000000000000000000000 people with his own hands. Abyss Zurg, later invaded a planet; the Buzz Lightyear's homeplanet, in that time, Buzz Lightyear was know as Hux Lightyear. Hux Lightyear was a child in that time and was the son of the Lightyear Family. Zurg's army invaded the planet and attacked all cities, countries and states of the planet, killing billions in the process. Zurg, with his own hands, killed Hux's parents in front of him by breaking their necks with his bare hands. Hux survived the attack and was the only survive in the entire planet. When Zurg's forces left the planet, Hux, in pure hatred wanted veangence and some years later, Hux, now know as Buzz Lightyear, became a Galactic Patrol Man of the Intergalactic Alliance to protect his galaxy from the Dark Empires. Abyss Zurg became the reason of why Buzz Lightyear is a patrol man. Abyss Zurg, for years, killed infinite people and destroyed entire planets for DEM Empire. And then, Abyss Zurg became one of the most evil Generals on DEM Empire. Even after Abyss Zurg's death by Buzz Lightyear's hands (LOTM: A Draw of Kings ''events), ''Buzz Lightyear still has nightmares with Abyss Zurg killing his family. Abyss Zurg will torment Buzz in his dreams forever. Song Trivia *Abyss Zurg's speech to his Drones seems to be an analogy to the speeches that motivated the Nazis during the WWII. A reference of DEM Empire as well, where the DEM is based in the Nazi Regime. *Abyss Zurg is described in production to be a character more overtly evil than the original Emperor Zurg. In several respects, this is true; Emperor Zurg is shown to be pure evil but soon becomes one of Buzz's allies. Abyss Zurg, by contrast, lacks empathy to the extent where he is perfectly willing to kill hundreds of billions of innocent lives to assert the Deus.Ex.Machina Empire's power. Character-wise, Abyss Zurg and Emperor Zurg are polar opposites; while Emperor Zurg is conflicted, prone to conquest, sympathetic, and operates on a more personal scale, Abyss Zurg is more precise, collected, and certain of himself, completely devoid of Emperor Zurg's sympathy, and operates in a scale even beyond Abyssal Albarn. Gallery Evil_emperor_zurg_by_thisisevermore.jpg 384162927_e9c18ed956.jpg 1159056-kueller.jpg|Old Abyss Zurg during his time in Sith Empire Brakiss_and_Kueller.jpg efd940c4e6ee5ab89117731da11c3515.jpg emperor_zerg_by_tokoldi-d4shhgn.jpg Abyss Zurg.png DarkKassidin.jpg rzJzUbE.jpg Kueller_Dream.jpg Kassadin_4.jpg Hendanyn_death_mask.jpg darth_floater_by_beepernps-d32bw70.jpg|Sith Abyss Zurg 0768101f3169b9ccfe1b8d4beefee7faa78e2247ef175d6767fd5b20540f9e0f_1.jpg eternum_nocturne_wallpaper_by_br4ace-d7l96g2.jpg die_buzz_lightyear_by_xentralus.jpg the_king_of_planet_z_by_xentralus.png Navigation Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Cyborgs Category:Masked Characters Category:Rich Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Nazis Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Public Enemies Category:Military Characters Category:Fascists Category:Oppressors Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Flyers Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Characters that hail from the Buzz Lightyear Universe Category:Claw Wielders Category:Big Bads Category:Archenemies Category:Rivals Category:Dictators Category:Warmongers Category:Warlords Category:Liars Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Unfettered Characters Category:Selfish Characters Category:Child Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Abyssals Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Antichrists Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Torturers Category:OCs Category:Sociopaths Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Armored Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Scary Characters Category:Control Freaks Category:Cataclysm Category:Dark Messiah Category:The Heavy Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:War Criminals Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Chessmaster Villains Category:Dark Lords Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Slanderers Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Destroyers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Tyrants Category:Emperors Category:Kings Category:Monarchs Category:Jerks Category:Upcoming Villains Category:Polluters Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Characters who are Genre Savvy Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Trapster Category:CIS Productions Category:Narcissist Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Partial Human Category:Aliens Category:Gun Users Category:Clones Category:Sadists Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Technopaths Category:Ferrokinetic Chararacters Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Humanoid Category:Former Humans Category:Non Humans Category:Bigger Bads Category:Sith Empire Category:Traitors Category:Fearmongers Category:Hatemongers Category:Power Hungry Category:God Wannabe Category:Child Abusers Category:Extortionists Category:The Dreaded Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Main Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:One-Man Army Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Master Orator Category:Provoker Category:Misogynists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Extravagant Characters Category:Outright Characters Category:Villains without Reason or Motive Category:Evil Former Friend Category:Stranglers Category:Characters with Dissonant Serenity Category:Magi-Tech Users Category:Tech Users Category:Shape Shifters Category:Dragons Category:Psychopath Category:Collectors of Souls Category:Soul Stealers Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Mutants Category:Mutilators Category:Necromancers Category:Anti-magic Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleporters Category:Reality Butchers Category:Legacy Characters Category:Misanthropes Category:Animal Killers Category:Scar Barers Category:Creepy Awesome Characters Category:Caped Characters Category:Gloved Characters Category:Empowered Villains Category:Handicapped Badass Category:Team villains Category:Mentors Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Immortality Seekers Category:Blackmailers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Evil from the past Category:Successful Villains Category:Isaac Westcott Allies Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Swordsmen Category:Force Users Category:Sith Category:Characters who are Deft of Blade Category:Hooded characters Category:Videos Category:Music Videos Category:Horn Users Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:The Revelation of Qliphoth Category:Los Reina de Corazónes characters Category:Triggers Hell Category:Leohart's Cult Category:Ara Astaroth's Espadas/Allies Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Tech Side Characters Category:Blackness Adepts Category:CIS Productions' Complete Monsters Category:Horsemen of Frashokereti